1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dish washing machine and a method for controlling a dish washing machine that includes a steam generator, wherein, the washing machine is adapted to discharge residual water in the steam generator.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, dish washing machines are well known as devices that automatically wash dishes in the washing compartment of the dish washing machine by spraying wash water, under high pressure, on the dishes, thus, removing foreign matter such as food particles and food residues attached to the surface of the dishes. It is understood that dish washing machine's wash items other than dishes, such as glassware, pots, pans, utensils and the like. However, for ease of discussion, the following disclosure will refer only to dishes.
One important factor associated with dish washing machines is how effectively the machine removes food particles and food residues on or attached to the surface of dishes. In order to improve washing capability, dish washing machines increase the force (i.e., the spray pressure) of the wash water to more effectively remove foreign matter form the surface of the dishes. However, if the spray pressure of the wash water is too high, the dishes may break or otherwise become damaged. Further, when washing dishes with increased spray pressure, the dish washing operation is less efficient because the amount of wash water required increases.